If I Told You
by justaluckybug
Summary: A songfic about Beast Boy's feelings for Raven. BBRae


I do not own Teen Titans or "If I told you" by Plain Whit T's.

_If I told you I loved you  
Would it move you enough  
To even act as if you've heard?_

Beast Boy walked down the dark hallway

_If I said I was leavin'  
Would you still find a reason  
To ignore my every word?_

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to leave. He had already told Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, that he was taking a break for a while, that he needed some time alone, to think, to try to get over these feelings. All he needed to do was say good-bye to the reason he was leaving. It was going to be the hardest thing he ever did but he needed closure.

_'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,  
I'm the who'll always adore you,  
I'm the one who is dying for your cause,  
_

Beast Boy took a deep breath and stopped in front of the door marked with her name. He wondered what her reaction would be. Would she beg him to stay or would she just nod and close the door in his face?

_Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
_

He wondered if he would ever see her again. Maybe he could meet her somewhere, but he knew he shouldn't. The reason he was leaving was to get his mind off her for awhile and seeing her would be the exact opposite. Besides, she probably wouldn't even show.

_If I told you to meet me in the city this evening,  
Would you even think to come?  
Everyone would be hearing my intentions of prolonging,  
Your easy when your numb.  
_

Beast Boy was about to knock but put his hand back down. What would he say, "Hey Rae, thought you might want to know I'm leaving and we'll probably never see each other again,"?

_'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,  
I'm the who'll always adore you,  
I'm the one who see's right through it all.  
_

He wondered if she knew he loved her. What if she did and she loved him back? What if she knew and she didn't want to hurt his feeling so she didn't say anything? He decided that the latter was more reasonable.

_Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
_

What if she asked why he was leaving? He could lie to her just like he lied to Robin but he hated lying, especially to Raven. But if he did tell her the truth, that he was leaving because he was madly in love with her, would she care?

_  
If I told you,  
Would you care?  
If I told you,  
Would you still never be there?  
_

If he told her would she say she loved him back? Would she promise she would be nicer and stop ignoring him, and maybe even laugh at his jokes from time to time?

_  
If I told you,  
Would you care?  
(Do you care at all?)  
If I told you,  
Would you still never be there?_

He always tried so hard but it never got him anywhere. She just didn't get it. She didn't get the fact that he needed her more than anything else in the whole world. __

If I told you,  
I need you,  
Would you still not agree to even offer me your hand?  


What if he died? Would she care? If she died he would probably die of heartbreak but if he died would she care at all?

_  
If I said I was dying,  
Would you keep on denying my attempts to be your man,_

No one else loved her the way he did. Cyborg loved her as a little sister. Robin loved her as a friend. Starfire loved her as a best friend. But he loved her in a very different way. In a way that it kept him up all night. In a way that in their battles he always made sure that she was okay. In a way that it drove him crazy when she ignored him, because no matter what he could never, never ignore her no matter how hard he tried to. He wanted her to know that no matter how hard she fell he would always catch her. __

'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,  
I'm the who'll always adore you,  
I'm the one who'll catch you when you fall.

But did she care? Did she care that she was driving him away?__

Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  


Did she care at all?

_  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?  
Do you care at all?_

He sighed and knocked on the door. When she answered and looked at him with her annoyed look he realized he didn't want to know. He couldn't take the rejection. So instead of confessing his undying love to her he just said-

"Good-bye Raven."

And turned around and walked back into the darkness.


End file.
